


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 14

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Neon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 14

“No.”

“But Kurt!”

“No. You are not wearing that Artie’s premier and that is final.”

“It’s stylish!”

“It is neon green!”

“It’s almost Christmas!”

“It’s December second. Go take that off this instant.”

“Kurt!”

“I’ll count to three.”

“I am not a _child_ -“

“One.”

“I can make my own sartorial choices!”

“Two.”

“You are being _ridiculous_.”

“If I make it to three and you haven’t taken it off I am withholding all forms of sex for the rest of the _week-“_

There’s a yelp and a flurry of movement and then the bowtie is lying crumpled on the floor.

Kurt smirks. “That’s what I thought.” He crosses the room and presses a kiss to Blaine’s pout.

“Come on, I’ll help you pick one out and then-“ Kurt tucks a two fingers into the collar of Blaine’s shirt and lowers his voice to a whisper, “we can be fashionably late to the pre-screening dinner.” 


End file.
